


And You Take My Light

by chronicallyraz



Series: The Hunter's Rainbow [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ableism, Alec Lightwood-centric, Disabled Author, Disabled Character, Enby Author, F/F, Gen, M/M, Non-binary Maia Roberts, Wheelchair User Alec Lightwood, the clave's bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicallyraz/pseuds/chronicallyraz
Summary: Alec has to go the Institute and deals with ableism there. Maia is a supportive friend to Alec. Magnus asks Alec out and Maia asks Izzy out.





	And You Take My Light

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of this series and uhm, we are going to need to list some warnings. This was hard to write because ableism is a goddamn bitch. Title is from Top to Toe by Fenne Lily
> 
> First of all, Jace appears briefly but he's a dick. If you love Jace as a character this isn't the fic for you. He is an ableist and racist asshole in this and Alec makes clear how much he dislikes Jace. 
> 
> ABLEISM: Jace calls Alec defective and useless. Izzy doesn't see at first why inaccesibility bothers Alec so much. The Institute is inaccessible and the Clave refuses to place a ramp etc
> 
> INTERNALISED ABLEISM: Alec says he doesn't want to be a burden when Maia offers help
> 
> RACISM: Jace refers to Maia as a demon and useless
> 
> MANIPULATING: Izzy bribes Alec to do something she knows he will hate and isn't entirely honest. She disregards Alec's feelings on the subject and says he will not be taken seriously otherwise. 
> 
> DISABILITY/PAIN/ETC: There are descriptions of Alec being in pain and feeling ill
> 
> MEDICATION: There is a scene in which Alec takes medication
> 
> SWEARING: I use a lot of swear words. Not just in this fic but in general, if that is not your cup of tea my fics etc are probably not for you. It's rated T because of the swearing, let me know if that's a good rating? 
> 
> VIOLENCE: Clary kicks Jace but it's only mentioned briefly  
>  
> 
> As per usual, not beta'd. I should probably find a beta but I have trust issues, oops. And especially this story is one that is important to me so that makes my issues worse. SO sorry for any mistakes, hopefully there aren't too many. 
> 
> Feel free to point out any mistakes or leave constructive criticism. Also again, I am one wheelchair user and one non-binary bisexual person, I don't speak for everyone and this is based on my knowledge and my experiences. Others might disagree or see things differently and that is completely valid. 
> 
> DAMN this note is long. Hope you enjoy the fic!

Izzy had come into the apartment with several bags of takeout from his favourite place and she had brought him those amazing candy bars you could only get in Idris.

“Alec, big brother,” Izzy said gently, “I might have a little request.”

Izzy was being much too sweet for Alec’s liking, he knew that whenever she was this considerate and used this voice it meant she was about to ask him to do something he would most definitely hate. They both knew that he had a hard time saying no to her, too. Alec was certain he would really hate whatever she’d request this time, considering she had bothered to come over to his and Maia’s apartment, instead of just calling.

“On a scale of one to Jace Herondale, how bad is it?” Alec sighed deeply.

“Jace Herondale?” Izzy said carefully, grimacing a little, “I know you don’t like him but the Inquisitor told me you have all the knowledge we need for this mission and she wanted her grandson to be part of it too.”

“I hate him. Very passionately, too.” Alec’s face hardened, “In fact, if I never have to see that fucker’s slimy face again it wouldn’t be a moment too soon.”

“I know! I know!” Izzy sighed, “It’s not like I like him, but I can’t exactly exile the Inquisitor’s grandson from my institute. And I thought you wanted the Clave to take you seriously.” She pointed out.

It annoyed Alec that she played that card because he knew this wasn’t about the Clave taking him seriously, this was about them realising they needed the hopelessly obscure information they had him research. Something which they never ever expected to happen. He was fairly certain no one was happy with this situation. He decided not to mention it, he didn’t want to fight with his sister and this would surely lead to that.

“And I will of course have to come to the Institute in person?” Alec raised an eyebrow.

“Well, we have the most resources there?” Izzy gave him an apologetic look, “I know you hate it there but, please?”

“I don’t hate it, I just find it incredibly annoying that it’s almost impossible for me to access with my wheelchair.” Alec rolled his eyes, “I mean you do realise that the Hunter’s Moon is more accessible than the institute which is supposed to be a safe place for all shadowhunters? Don’t you think that is even a little bit fucked up?” He asked bitterly.

“I’m sorry okay,” Izzy’s lip trembled, “I’m trying really hard here. I will ask them again, please just come to the Institute tomorrow?” She asked.

“Fine,” Alec said, “Now if you will excuse me, I need to get some rest if I want to survive tomorrow.” He sighed.  

He hadn’t wanted to upset his sister but he wished she could see how messed up this whole situation was. Part of him wanted to tell her to not even bother asking the Clave about a ramp because he knew they would just deny the request once again.

 

The next morning Alec woke up to the sound of his alarm clock and he groaned. He felt terrible and he’d much rather stay in bed all day, but he had promised Izzy he would be there.

He winced as he pushed himself up slowly and though he had tried to ignore the sharp pain in his shoulders, he couldn't help but feel a little defeated about it. This would just make this day even more unpleasant.

He sat on the side of his bed for a moment, attempting to cope with the waves of nausea and dizziness that hit him. He knew he had pushed himself too hard the last few weeks and being as upset as he was certainly didn't help either.

He wanted to cancel, knew it would be better for his body but he also knew that Izzy would see it as an attempt to avoid Jace.  The entire situation was fucking rotten.

He carefully made his way to the kitchen, getting his pill box out of the drawer. He quickly took his morning meds, swallowing them in one go and grimacing at the taste.

“Still gross?” Maia asked as they walked into the kitchen.

“Always.” Alec replied with a small smile, leaning heavily against the kitchen counter. He hoped Maia didn't notice, they’d surely give him hell for going to the institute in this condition.

Of course they did notice because his friend was incredibly perceptive and knew him too well to fool them.

“Please tell me you are going back to bed?” Maia said and raised an eyebrow when he shook his head.

“Iz needs me to come to the Institute, apparently my expertise on obscure and random bullshit is essential.” Alec sighed, “Gotta put up with that Herondale dick too.” He frowned a little. He definitely wasn't looking forward to any of it.

“And I assume they didn't bother to get a ramp yet?” Maia said and rolled their eyes, then gave him a gentle look, “Want me to come with you?”

“I don't want to be a burden but…” Alec let out another sigh, “I’d appreciate that yeah. The angel knows that I’d rather have you help me up those fucking stairs than some clueless incompetent asshole.” He smiled at his friend.

Sometimes it felt like Maia was the only one who looked out for him. He quickly pushed away the thought. He knew Izzy and his mom were trying in their own way, as was Clary. He appreciated their efforts even if they sometimes still fucked up really badly. He just needed to know that people cared enough to try.

  
Alec found the Institute a lot more bearable with Maia by his side. They were joking around and sharing stories as they waited on Izzy and the others.

Izzy looked a little startled when she spotted them. Alec wondered if he should have mentioned that Maia would be joining him but it had been a last minute decision. Besides, Izzy had insisted he would come and didn't specify how he should come. He chose to believe that included bringing a totally awesome werewolf with him.

Jace Herondale barely looked at them and didn't greet them while Clary and Izzy did. Everything about his stance screamed arrogance.

“A demon and a defective one,” Jace snickered, “how entertaining. Now Miss Lightwood I thought my grandmother mentioned you had experts on Lake Lynn, not these useless creatures.”

Maia looked like they were ready to rip his throat out and Alec would let them if they weren't in the middle of the institute.

“These are the experts that your esteemed grandmother the inquisitor requested.” Isabelle said coldly, “You can either accept their help or I will need to report that you were uncooperative.”

“And you need to apologise,” Clary said, “you racist, ableist piece of shit.” She glared furiously at Jace and Alec was certain he saw her kick him quickly.

“Maia and I can stand up for ourselves. If anything,” Alec stared at Jace, “Mr Herondale is just showing us what a massive douchebag he has always been and yet,” Alec grinned wickedly, “He needs our help, apparently, isn't that funny?”

Maia mimicked his grin after they shared a look, “Hilarious.” They said.

Alec couldn't believe he had almost become parabatai with that jerk once. He was glad he hadn't in the end.

Throughout the rest of the conversation Jace was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. In the end, Alec couldn't help but mention that he was only doing this because his sister had bribed him. He didn't give a flying fuck about anything Jace was going through anymore. He hadn't in years, he just wished the guy didn't feel the need to be a humongous asshole each time they ran into each other.

After they were finished, Maia asked if they could talk with Izzy for a minute. Alec hoped that they finally had the courage to ask his sister out.

He immediately thought of Magnus and quickly texted him. They had been texting a lot ever since that night at the Hunter’s Moon a few weeks ago. It was nice to have someone to talk to on the days Alec couldn’t leave his bed and the more he learned about Magnus, the more amazing and wonderful he found the man. Alec had definitely developed a bit of a crush on him.

 

Magnus smiled when he saw Alec’s text. It was nice to have someone think about you at different parts of the day. He hoped that Alec liked him as much as he liked Alec. He’d become quite fond of him quite fast and he hoped that opening up his heart again would be worth it. Alec had unlocked something in him that he had hidden very deeply inside of himself for nearly a century.

He proposed a date to Alec and send a prayer to whatever deity was listening that Alec would say yes. Surely it wasn’t too soon? Alec seemed interested and they had been talking a lot. What if Magnus had lost his game? It had been awhile since he last dated anyone. Gods what if Alec said no? Magnus wasn’t sure he could cope with that.

Alec rapidly relieved him from his worries by sending him a message. _I’d love to <3, _it read and it warmed Magnus’s heart. He really was falling fast for this man. Never ever did he think he would willingly give his heart to a shadowhunter but Alec was something else.

 

Izzy felt a bit nervous when Maia asked if they could talk with her. She wasn’t sure what Maia wanted to discuss, maybe they were mad at her. Izzy knew she hadn’t handled the situation with Alec coming here very well. Maia was possibly even more protective of her brother than she was herself. They would have every right to be mad, as would Alec. She just wanted Maia to like her as much as she liked them.

“Is this about, you know, Alec.” Izzy didn’t dare to look Maia in the eyes. “I messed up, with this whole situation.” She gestured around the room. “I’m sorry.”

“I agree but, it’s not me you should apologise to.” Maia stated seriously, then smiled gently at her, “He gets that you try and that you will mess up, but you have to tell him you know you fucked up. And that’s not what I wanted to talk about, again you have to talk to your brother about this, not me.”

Izzy gave the werewolf a confused look and nodded. She had no idea what Maia wanted to discuss, she was so used to knowing everything and knowing what to do that this was odd. Normally she wouldn’t even wait for someone to ask her out, she would just make it happen. But Maia actually meant something to her and it was a little unnerving.

“I want to ask you on a date,” Maia smiled, seemingly confident although Izzy could tell from the way they were standing that they were a little nervous too. “I like you Isabelle Lightwood, a lot. So?”

Izzy smiled widely, “Yes!” She exclaimed, then blushed because she was sure she was being a little overenthusiastic. “I’d like that. Can I kiss you?”

Maia nodded in reply, “Yeah,” they said and leaned in, “yeah.”

Isabelle closed the gap between their lips and knew she would cherish this moment forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on twitter @warlockraz, I sometimes talk about ableism etc and also cry a lot.


End file.
